Zeno Got Abducted
by Kanon58
Summary: After discovering Zeno's power, he can now use it without other concern or so he think so. He maybe is invincible. But it still hurts a lot...(First fanfic to this Fandom)


**Zeno Got Abducted**

* * *

 **Summary:** After discovering Zeno's power, he can now use it without other concern or so he think so.

ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA-READER! i always wanted a side story about Yona and Zeno moment.

 _ **WARNING: BLOOD,TORTURE,GORE. i did warn you so no flames!**_

* * *

Zeno opened his eyes. A little bit confused why he couldnt move, he noticed he is chained on his cold chair. The temperature is very hot, there were flames...Infront of him, were barrels.

 _'Oh.'_ he remembers now! He have chosen to get abducted in Yona's stead.

During daytime Hak and other's went to go on the market, meanwhile Yona and Zeno were left. Since they _now_ know Zeno's the most _powerful_ , they do not worry for Yona's safety anymore.

But Jeaha insisted that he will fly to Yona's if ever _needed(_ so _that_ Zeno _wouldnt have_ to use his _power_. ) Zeno knows well Jeaha's care. Eversince knowing his gruesome ability-Jeaha had been secretly _or obviously_ doin all his best not to let Zeno die another _thousand_ times in order just to protect all. Everyone feels the same though...No matter how strong and invincible Zeno is...it's obviously _painful_ enough to watch their friend get stab and chopped to activate his power.

 _'It must have hurt a lot...'_

"Alright, Kija,Sinha,Jeaha and Hak let's get going. We also need to scout for any wandering bandits on this forest." Yun ordered and all left.

"Waai! How romantic! Only Zeno and Missy are here!" Yona giggled, "Yeah, it's been the first time of us _really_ alone!" the sweet smile of Yona slowly went down by looking at Zeno's new clothes. "Say Zeno?" Zeno twirled to meet her. "Yes?"

Yona showed the scrap of Zeno's pretty clothes-it's only one piece left of it's _memory._ There's still _blood_ in it. "..How sad, i actually really _liked_ youre outfit. Atleast Hak and other's are easy to fix cuz Yun has colors for it...But yours were orange with a pretty diamond pattern. Too bad," she forced a smile. "I would never see it again."

Zeno stared, then decided to hold Yona's hand where the piece of his old attire left. "Missy, It's just clothes~But hey, Zeno must admit...It was Zeno's best outfit ever! So far when Zeno would always force to use his power..Zeno rarely choose cool dresses knowing they will easily say goodbye once Zeno dies and dies."

Yona feel hurt than ever. Sure Yona used to wear expensive clothes, and there's only one favorite you wanna wear. It would be kinda memorable if that _one_ favorite dress got itself farawell. But _indeed_ , it's just clothes...Atleast they were _alive_.

Zeno pulled Yona to her sad thoughts. "But ya know Missy! Zeno no longer need to worry for new amazing to wear! Cuz Zeno has the boy to sew for me!"

"Yeah! Yun made _my_ dress! Isn't cute?!" Zeno nods. "Yep! It so cuuutee! _Like you_!"

"If _i'm_ cute-Zeno _is_ beautiful!"

they both laugh like little kids. "Lalala!" later died down together relaxing on the grass.

"Zeno?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe, youve always _wanted_ to _die_..so this might sound rude and selfish. But.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad your alive right now. I'm glad during the dark days of your life, you did not give up."

"Well, plently of times Zeno killed himself cuz Zeno kinda went crazy~"

"No. That's not what i meant."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying. Good thing you are immortal. Cuz if you werent..then..i wouldnt be able to meet you-as _yourself_ Zeno..Or will know the original story of the ancient creation myth."

Zeno knew well...something inside him stirs up. _'King Hiryuu, you maybe not be my King Hiryuu anymore... but i'm glad too Missy...That Zeno can feel this sensation like old days.'_

His tears were long dried up, but somehow it's trying to recover. _'Although Zeno would not want to cry anymore.'_ but maybe he should cry, to prove that he's still human.

"The dragons for me are humans."  
"Of course Missy. Of course..."

but that peaceful moment were destroyed in a glimpse of their eyes. Bandits appeared.

Zeno quickly stood in defense. Yona readied her arrow. "Bandits!"

Zeno counts the numbers. "...Twenty of them." Zeno is ready to die another hell to protect Yona. But Yona did not want to see it. "No, Zeno. Let's just ran if you are thinkin of-"

"No Missy. It's Zeno duty. Beside's like you know i do not die~" to his surprise Yona screamed at him. She's mad. She told him, "But it _**hurts**_ right!?"

 _"...!"_

 _'Amazing Missy...even you only saw it once. You could tell. I maybe immortal,but my senses are still human's.'_ "Hak and others are not here so i will behave myself not to recklessy use my arrow with these numbers! " Recalling when she got alone with Sinha and using her arrow without thinkin straight. Yona gripped tight to Zeno's hands. "Zeno let's run for it!"

 _'Augh, she might not be King Hiryuu but her orders still makes me follow!'_

Zeno pulled her quickly towards the escape route. "Then don't let go of these hands Missy!"

"HEY WHERE YOU GUYS GOIN!?" all charged to attack, but Zeno and Yona perfectly dodge them-they ran towards deep bushes. But of course running is not enough to make the bandits go away.

They temporarily hid one of the thickest bush. Talking to their lowest voice. "Good, at here i can shoot them with my arrow-" Zeno stops her. "No Missy. This might sound mean but youre arrow skills _still_ of newbie. You can shoot freely if you actually shoot them with _three arrows_ each strike."

"Is that even possible!?"

"Mister can do it! _So_ if you really wanna defeat them with large number~practice three arrow shooting first!"

Then they heard a man's voice. One of the bandits. "Search them! If you found them-don't kill them! We can capture them then later have fun on torturing them!" his evil laugh echoed. "Disgusting." Yona said.

 _'This is not good..If they are the type of bandits who does not kill their victim right away then, Missy has to leave since she does not want me to use my power.'_

Zeno gain sweat drops. _'In the end, the only way is that option huh?'_

"Zeno what should we do now?"

"Becuz Missy is so selfish~Zeno couldnt do what he has to do!"

"S-sorry."

"That is why, Missy...wait for Mister and other dragons to come back."

"Ok!"

Zeno stood and gently pulled Yona up. "Zeno?"

"Missy? Can you swim?"

they talk as they walk-trying to avoid the bandits on search.

"I can...since i went outside. But if the current is strong i can't. I'm not a good swimmer."

Zeno nods. "Good! Today Zeno actually found a water where it's not deep! Perfectly good for Missy to practice!" Zeno pushed her off-revealing a water behind her.

 **"Eh?"**

She was falling down-away from Zeno's side. "Hide there Missy." its a small lake.

 _ **"There he is!"**_

To Yona's horror he saw how Zeno smiled dearly at him-then the nasty Bandits beaten him and roped him. _"Zeno!"_ But her voice did not came out.

 _SPLASH!_

There were bushes and the lake were a little far from sight not unless you peek over the bushes.

"Where is the other one?" Zeno got his face beaten up while slowly fading to darkness. He's powerless unless he get really dead."Forget about the other. Atleast we had capture one!"

 _'...Missy. Keep hiding okay..? Or else, Zeno will...'_

He blacks out and taken away by the bad guys. While Yona stood at the land-wet and all, _"I got to tell others!"_ She quickly ran her feet- back to where she's supposed to be waiting.

 _"Zeno got kidnap!"_

End of flashback.

Zeno sighed at himself. He looks fine and unharmed except that his movements were limited. He's not afraid of torture, plently times where bad people dare to torture him for fun. He recalled he got killed by bandits before but like always he'll rose from the dead as if nothing happend. Also when some mean kids stoned him to death just becuz he's acting weird. He got his revenge by scaring them-you know, standing showing the kids how he easily recovers. Not that he had fun scaring people, it's _not_ fun...but sometimes bad people deserve to see something crazy to stop them from doing another evil work.

"Great you are awake! I would want you to scream while i torture you!" A man who is bald seems to be the leader of these bandits. "Eh! But Zeno hates to cry out loud! Would that not please you Boss?" Zeno teased. He actually wanted them to kill him fast so that his scales will appear and make an escape himself without others rescuing him.

He believes all is strong, it's just...he's still acting like a father to them, cuz you can't blame. His age sometimes sucks for him. _'i'm starting to sound like an old man.'_

Jeaha's voice echoed. _'you are an old man.'_

Zeno giggled, "What you giggling at?" The boss glared at him. Zeno looks up, "Nothing. I recall some cute kids taking care of me!" the boss evil grins, "You still has the energy to have fun? Well not for long! I'll show you where hell and how it feels!"

Zeno converts to his mature side. "Oh. But ive been there. Boss-san~"

The boss is not aware of the danger he is in if he starts to torture Zeno.

He will not die, _'the pain will be only temporary.'_ Zeno told himself.

Until Yona's words echoed

 _ **("But it hurts right!?")**_

Sweat drops forming again. _'But it has to be done Missy. It has to be.'_

"Ready yourself! I'll cut youre tongue and i'll burn youre eyes! I'll pin you with needle until you drop dead! This is going to be fun blondie boy!"

The boss lift up a burning stake. Positioned to Zeno's eyes.

It's Yona's fault. Zeno would not have feared if only she did not point it out!

 _'the pain will be only temporary.'_

 _ **("But it hurts right!?")**_

 _'the pain will be only temporary.'_

 _ **("But it hurts right!?")**_

 _'the pain will be only temporary.'_

Zeno chants to himself. He gulped down when the torture tools were ready. "Have a nice sight~!" The Boss burned Zeno's eyes. _**"Gaaah!"**_

Becuz of too much pain-Zeno screamed, and when he did the man pulled out his tongue and cuts it!

 _ **"Uahh!"**_

He can hear laughs..laughs everywhere. Blood oozing. His flesh on his eyes were burning.

He lost his eyes and his tongue! Zeno's dying!

 _'the pain will be only temporary...the pain will be only temporary!'_

It's useless. It still damn hurts. And he's suddenly scared but...

 _'i'm glad, it was not Missy whose on this chair.'_

Before the man starts to needle him, Zeno's body died. Zeno died fast.

"What? Dead already? It's starting to get fun!" The boss whined. "I should have captured the other one too..."

The boss kept talking to himself not noticing Zeno's body is regerenating.

 **"...hehh~ Boss. If you dare do this to Missy too~"**

The boss startled, "What the-!?" he saw Zeno's lost eyes came back and his tongue back to where it is. He trembled to Zeno's sight as Zeno finishes his. **"Cuz if you dare, I'll bring you to the hell youve always look up to~"**

"Ahh! Impossible! You-alive is-!" Boss stabs Zeno with spear to his neck and heart but magically like weve _expect_...Zeno came back to life. The other bandits saw it too-they all screamed the same lines. "Monster! _Monster!_ Devil!"

 **"Devil~?"** scales appeared all over his body. He broke the chains binding him, he stood with the deadliest eyes. **"The devil ones are you humans.~"**

Zeno paid them back of what they did to him and their other victims.

...

Sinha found the cave where the bandits were lurking. "Hurry! Let's save Zeno-!" before Kija and others could enter, Zeno whose clothes were torn walk casually to them. "Zeno!" Yun's tears were wipe. Of course Zeno does not die!

 _Still! Still..!_

"Zeno!" All cried out and hug him. Except Hak and Jeaha.

"Alrighty~Alrighty~!" Zeno pats all of them. "Zeno's fine ya know!"

All feels frustrated about the fact Zeno still has to go through all of it. They heard his screams earlier. It hurt badly to their ears.

Zeno watched all their faces. "Really," Seeing Yona's pinkish face...Zeno finally let it out.

"Zeno... is scared for the _first_ time..!" he hug them tighter. It did hurt. _He is human_ , he felt the hellish pain...but now it's gone. "Zeno's glad...to have all by his side!"

They all cried out. "Zenoo!" Kija cries out the loudest.

Tears finally came back to Zeno's eyelids. "...Zeno feels safe by everyone's love."

he trailed off. Hak and Jeaha breath out and smiled at the sight.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

i cant believe i did finish this! Banzaaii! Please review! I know it's not that good and its short!

from the latest chapies...it is shown Jeaha is the most affected on Zeno's power. Tsundere dude!

 **Note:** I really love Zeno's character design. Too bad the author has to tear his pretty outfit apart for the sake of plot! BUT ITS COOL ANYHOW! _**I JUST really find it weird that Hak,Kija and Jeaha's clothes were fix after it get slashed by the enemies.**_ Like When Hak fall off th cliff, his clothes were torn! Then why not fix Zeno's over torn clothes?!

SCREW ANIME LOGIC! XD


End file.
